Unbridled
by Mrs.W.Miller
Summary: Lucas and Haley have always been best friends or have they?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any Oth characters or any other name brand or copyrighted things in this story.

Haley sat on the edge of the bed as she placed a pair black ribbon lace up stillettos on her freshly pedicured size six feet. Her hair was wound into sleek bun with the exception of a bang which was swept to the side. Her black satin dress laid precariously on the bed as she sat down in front of the vanity table. Haley checked her make up and took in all the scents that lay before her they ranged from Burberry London,Gucci, Givenchy and beyond.

She decided on the sweet scent of Rapture a impulsive purchase that she made a few days ago. Haley placed a thin platinum necklace to her neck adorned with a solitare diamond that she had gotten as an aniversary gift from Nathan. All the while the tranquil sounds of Wax Poetic feat. Norah Jones filled not only Haley's room but the entire suite. Although the song sounded like an early 90's techno sex ballad it had a calming effect on Haley that she loved.

After a few minutes of struggling with the clasp of the necklace she finally got it on. Haley then walked over to the full length mirror next to the bathroom door and examined the image looking back at her. She wore a black lace corset that almost perfectly matched her shoes haley smiled thinking about buying one similar to this at her bachlorette door of the room was slightly ajar so Lucas decided to knock quickly and go in. He had come to see if she could help him with his tie but all thoughts vanished once he caught a glimpse of her.

Haley froze as soon as she heard the light rapping at the door and looked up into the mirror. She was breathless watching him watch her anxiety filled her everynerve ending. It got even worse as he stepped in and closed the door...

The song had just ended so the sound of the door closing sliced through the air like a knife. She didn't dare turn around because her brain screamed at her that this shouldn't be happening. Haley felt helpless standing there held in place by his intense gaze. After closing the door Lucas leaned against it his voice came out in a hoarse whisper "You shouldn't leave the door open like that anyone could just barge in".

Haley smiled half heartedly at his comment still very aware of what she was wearing or not wearing. He walked up behind her with tie in hand " I was just wondering if I could bother you for a little help with this" Lucas said as he stared intently at her through the mirror. He placed the tie around her neck and Haley's pulse sped up she could hear her heart pounding in her ears. This felt wrong on so many levels but she couldn't tear herself away. It was like someone had taken posession of her body and she hadn't even put up a fight.

Haley turned just as he stepped forward and she found herself pinned against the very mirror that she'd been looking into. At first it seemed unintentional but it clearly became intentional as Lucas slowly ran his hands down her arms staring her in the eyes as he did so. Haley involuntarily shivered and grabbed the back of his white dress shirt pulling him closer. Lucas moaned surprising them both he then raised Haley's arms high above her head. He had her wrists inprisioned in one hand as he neared her face.

Even though she knew she couldn't Haley tried to prepare herself for his kiss.  
She was monentarily dissappointed as he moved away from her mouth. Finally His lips slid against her skin hot and wet making her eyes roll back as the sesation hit her. If he hadn't been holding her she would've have fallen because her legs failed her. There was not a coherent thought in Haley's head as Lucas devoured her neck.

By now the cd had changed from Wax poetic's "Angel's "to Garabge's "You looks so fine". It wasn't like anyone would've have noticed seeing as Haley was soon struggling against Lucas for control. She had no idea how far this was going but it was going somewhere fast. Lucas finally relented and moved away from her before he rested his forehead against hers as they panted for air. He moved forward and as he did his nose grazed hers. Then came a knock at the door it was Nathan. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on senior prom waits for no one Nathan yelled through the door." "Even if it is only a couple floors down". Lucas and Haley stood frozen in place both knowing that at any moment the door could open. Haley cleared her throat and found her voice I'll be out in five ok?" beads of sweat formed as they held their breath waiting for Nathan's reply. All they got was a quick "hurry up ok ?" and the sound of his retreating footsteps.

Lucas stepped away from Haley who was still so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't realize that he moved. It wasn't until she felt the fabric of the tie sliding off of her neck that she was jolted back. She grabbed the other side of the tie that Lucas was trying to pull off effectively stopping it so that it stayed in place. Once he let it go she knotted the tie loosely around her neck and then placed it over his.

Haley brushed his shoulders off briskly and watched as he tightened it with remorse clearly in his eyes. He then walked to the bathroom closing the door. Haley took this opportunity to slip into her dress and finish getting ready. into In the bathroom Lucas splashed cold water on his face he had to be dreaming he thought as he stared at his self through the mirror above the sink and when he emerged she was gone.

A couple hours later Haley found her self wrapped in the arms of Jake Jaglieski.  
He fidgeted and wiped the sweat that formed on his palms profusely as they swayed to the music. Jake eyed her wearily making her laugh "Is it that obvious?"  
He said referring to the fact that he was nervous about proposing to Peyton tonight.  
" Jake even Stevie Wonder can see it" Haley quipped making him laugh nervously.

"So I guess Nate told you the plan" he said as he twirled her away from his self and brought her back in. "Yes he did and trust me Jake you have nothing to worry about" Haley said as she peered over his shoulder at Peyton who was watching them intently with a wistful smile on her face. She sat next to Lucas her hair slicked back into a ponytail with a sophisticated part on the right side, her head resting on Lucas's shoulder. Looking down where her head layed Lucas planted a chaste kiss on top of Peyton's blonde tresses making her smile widen.

Although Haley knew it was nothing she still felt a pang of jealousy after watching the innocent act. Moments later Peyton was leading Lucas on the dance floor and promptly exchanging him for jake. Lucas held Haley close and began whispering to her. His breath tickled making the tiny hairs on the back of Haley's ear stand on end.

"I just wanted you to know how sorry I am about earlier"" I mean I saw you standing there like that and you looked soo..." and I just" he stammered. "I don't know what came over me Hales I'm so sorry " He said looking into her eyes for emphasis. Haley started to speak only to be cut off by Nathan cutting in leaving Brooke in charge of Lucas. He stared after her a look of helplessness crossing his face.

The ballroom closed it's doors around 12 am leaving Nathan, Haley, Lucas and Brooke stumbling up to their room . Jake booked his and Peyton's separate for obvious reasons. Lucas opened the door to the spacious deluxe suite of the Murray hotel and sighed. They had all pooled their money to book it for the ocassion. It was a two story suite with two master bedrooms, a full kitchen, dining area, and living room with a Jacuzzi occupying the second floor. Peach colored marble with gold trim decorated the interior of the suite. The hall lit up as the door opened triggering the motion sensor.

"That is too cool I still can't get over it" Brooke said awe struck as they entered the hallway. Everyone went to their respective rooms to change into comfortable clothing with the exeption of Brooke. She stayed in the red body hugging D&G dress that she had tailored to fit her like a second skin and with shoes in hand she set out to raid the mini bar.

Nathan closed the door after he and Haley entered their room. He grabbed his wife from behind wrapping his arms round her waist and pulling her against him. Haley yelped in surprise as Nathan turned her around for a kiss. She could taste the liquor he'd been drinking on his lips but he was still intoxicationg. Soon Haley's black satin dress sat on pooled around her feet as Nathan backed her up to the bed.

Nathan gently sat her down and carefully undid the laces on the back of her corset with a finese that would cause envy in men twice his age. Both of them were still a little heady from drinking which caused Haley to burst into fits of giggling every so often. Eventually Haley layed bare before Nathan as he stared at her as if he were just seeing her for the first time. Looking down at Haley he began to take off his shirt revealing the sculpted physique that playing basketball had awarded him.

Nathan placed his kness on each side of Haley straddling her . He was careful not to put most of his weight down but the little pressure that he did sent Haley scambling to the bathroom to pee leaving him in hysterics. Haley was warm and flushed from the liquor and activity so she washed her face to cool off. As she finished rinsing she saw a sobering image. It was a faint red blotch that had begun to appear on the side of her neck and she touched it knowingly.

When Haley went back into the room she found Nathan on the brink of dozing as he layed amongst the giantic downe pillows. His eyes snapped open as Haley reentered the room. "You almost missed out a couple minutes longer and I would've been down for the count" Nathan said sleepily. "But now that you're back where were we?"he said as he rose to his knees." Hold that thought" Haley said as she walked over to where he kneeled pushing him back into the bed.

"I'm thirsty I'm going to the kitchen to grab some juice or something"she said before she grabbed Nathan's tuxedo shirt to cover her naked form. Haley slipped out of the room quietly and she'd barely closed the door before she heard his soft snoring. She tiptoed pass a sleeping Brooke on the living room couch and made her way to the Kitchen where she heard Lucas talking. Haley found him leaning against the doorway on his cell.

She tried to pass only to be blocked by him placing an arm on either side of her.  
Haley tried to duck under only to be blocked again "We need to talk" he said as he covered the mouth piece of the phone. " We can't do that now can we?" " until then I need to get by" Haley said snarkishly. "Yeah mom that was her" Lucas smirked as he passed her the phone. Haley blushed furiously not realizing she'd been that loud.

Lucas watched her intently as she fielded questions from Karen about her night.  
Haley became very self conscious under his instense gaze. She saw something in his eyes that made her feel like he knew there was nothing under the shirt. A couple minutes later she handed Lucas back the phone. She tried not to stare at him in his loose fitting gray sweatpants and white tank as she poured herself a glass of ice tea.

After he was through he closed the phone and focused his attention on her. Haley turned away from him facing the counter as he walked toward her. "I've been thinking and you know what I'm thinking because you know me. " You wanted it. I saw it in your eyes Haley you wanted me too".


	3. Chapter 3

Haley put her glass down and turned to face him as he continued. "At first I hated the the thought of you with Nathan because he was jerk." Even now that I know him I still don't think he's right for you". Tears of frustration welled in Lucas's eyes as he spoke. "He's my brother the only one I got and I love him but... "he trailed off trying to restrain himself. "He doesn't know you like I do Hales" Lucas said through gritted teeth.

Even though they were facing each other Haley still couldn't bring herself to look at him."He'll never be right for you Haley no one will because no one else is me". "Where did all this come? "Haley said more to herself than to Lucas." Where did it ...?" Lucas repeated" Haley it's always been there". "Then why didn't you say this before!" Haley said as her voice going shrill. "Because you never gave me the chance". Lucas said as he took a step closer. He held her face in his hands forcing her to look at him. "Honestly I wasn't sure how you felt until last summer". He said looking into her hazel eyes trying to read them". Haley's heart sank as she too realized what he was talking about. "He went out there and begged you to come home to him Haley and you didn't. But after I came..."he said referring to Haley's first stint as a recording artist.  
A solitary tear slid down Haley's cheek as she whispered" I did".

Later that morning after a long hot shower Haley slipped back into bed with Nathan.  
She recoiled as he intinctively moved to spoon her, all she wanted was the bed to swallow her and it was so soft it almost did. Once she was sure that Nathan was sound asleep she removed his arm from her torso where he had held her protectively. Haley moved to the other side of the bed carefully so she wouldn't wake him and she layed there a while before glancing over at the clock. It was 5:30 am and Haley knew the sun would be up soon and if that happened she'd never get some sleep so she finally closed her eyes.

Almost as soon as her lids closed Haley was bombarded with images of what took place between Lucas and herself in the kitchen just moments earlier. Suddenly it was like she was there again everything was still so vivid that she could taste his lips as he kissed her. She could feel the soft pressure of his hands on her hips when he gripped them and lifted her on to the counter. Haley's spine tingled remembering the way his eyes burned when she wrapped her legs around his bringing them closer than she'd never dared to imagine. Sure they didn't actually "go there" but for her because it was Lucas it was basically the equivalent.

All this weighed on Haley's brain making her become restless and stirring Nathan from his own slumber. "Haley" Nathan urged gently as he wiped the wet strands of hair from his wife's face. Haley still tossed and turned " No luke we can't do this this is wrong" Haley murmured in her sleep. Nathan took Haley by the shoulders and lightly shook them. Her eyes popped open and she rapidly sat straight up "It's ok Hales it was just a dream" Nathan said as Haley looked around the room a little disoriented wishing to god that it was true.

Haley then fell back into the pillows and Nathan soon followed suit "are you ok " he asked as he rested his head on his hand his elbows supporting it's weight. "yeah hun I'm good" Haley said quickly. Nathan layed his head back down and began staring up at the ceiling something clearly on his mind. Haley turned on her side facing him"Penny for your thoughts" she said simply. Nathan exhaled a breath "you said something about Lucas and I was just wondering what it was about." He asked with questions in his eyes "Oh did I "Haley said as she turned away from him not wanting him to see the color that she felt draining from her face.

"You know what? I really can't remember " She lied hoping that she'd convinced him. A look of concern rapidly crossed Nathan's face but just as quick as it appeared it was gone. Haley knew he didn't believe her but trusted her so she brushed it off. "Look let's get some sleep we partied pretty hard." She explained as she pulled the cover over both of them and let him scoop her up again. " You know I love you right Hales"? he said as he started to doze. "Yeah I love you too "Haley said after hesitation. Tears sprang in her eyes as the words slipped passed her lips because she knew he meant it.  



	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Haley woke up and went through the motionns of getting ready. The six of them had collectively planned to go to breakfast in advance but since most of th occupants of suite 323 decided to rise well after noon there was a slight change in plan. As Haley was slipping into her faded blue jeans she was momentarily startled by Nathan entering the bathroom where she was getting ready.  
Leaning against the door frame he looked down on her with a look of satifaction in his eyes. Haley stared up at him from where she leaned over "can I help you "she grumbled as she continued to pull on her jeans.

"Whoa there hold you're fire isn't this one of the perks of marriage?" Nathan said with his arms folded smugly eyes still fastened to her. With Last nights events hanging heavy on her mind Haley was in no mood for such flirtations she was completely somewhere else. She evenly reminded herself that she had no right to be harsh with him so she played along zipping up her jeans slowly Haley delibrately gave him ample time to gaze upon her.

She then grabbed her white short sleeve flowing peasant top with the intricate lace pattern under the chest area. She slowly slid it over her head watching Nathan stare at her cleavage before it became hidden from his view. A sexy smile fell on his lips as he watched her graciously. Haley slipped into her white wedge sandals and gathered her hair starting a french braid across the front. She sauntered by Nathan with a false bravado hiding the fact that she felt like an imposter. "How could you do that to him? " She thought as she was safely behind the door "you know you don't deserve him".

Almost an hour later they were all being seated to lunch at the uber ritzy riverside cafe. After receiving their menues they informed their waiter there would be two late arrivals. Haley looked over at Brooke who looked beautiful in a form skiming pink cherry covered dress with red cowboy boots. The look was classic and trendy but what stood out most to Haley was Brooke's face it was scrubbed clean but still had a luminous glow that she envied.

Haley could not understand how Lucas just let her go she was gorgeous. She knew Brooke had her faults but she changed for Lucas and this scared Haley. She was pulled out of her thoughts by Nathan placing an arm around the back of her chair. It made her uncomfortable and she realized it was because it did not seem natural. The gesture somehow seemed forced like he was trying to protect her or something. Haley noted as she looked from Nathan to Lucas that even though they spoke with smiling faces there was mounting tension in their voices. At that moment Haley had to leave she just couldn't stay there. She excused herself to go to the restroom Brooke was about to follow when Jake and Peyton arrived.

Thankfully she then decided to stay behind to get the 411 on the happy couple.  
Haley made her way to the bathroom two steps at a time once inside Haley started pacing wondering if she was just over reacting. After a litttle while Haley got it together and walked out bumping into Lucas in the hallway in the process.

"Hey Luke" Haley mumbled as she attempted to rush by. She was almost home free when he grabbed her by the arm pulling her back to him. " let's not do this" Haley said softly "not here". "Then when Haley when? " Lucas said sounding frustrated. " Don't avoid me Hales that's all I ask". "I'm not Luke" she said sincerely as she looked in his eyes. Haley wanted nothing more than to touch him and as they gravitated toward one another Nathan appreared. The moment was shattered as he purposefully passed between them making them back away from one another. He passed adding" Haley Peyton is looking for you" ignoring Lucas as walked into the mens room.

Haley and Lucas quitetly walked back into the dining area to a proud Jake and a beaming Peyton anouncing their engagement. They gave each other one last look before approaching their friends. Each of them putting on a happy face detemined to hide the inner turmoil that remained between them. 


	5. Chapter 5

After celebrating Jake and Peyton's engagement at lunch the group split. The ladies went shopping while the guys went back to the hotel. When the girls got back they found Nathan and Jake in the living room playing NBA Live. Lucas layed across the couch in jean shorts and a grey wife beater. One of his arms was slung over his face covering his eyes.

Nathan and Jake each sat on near by love seats fiercely trying to massacre the other in the game. "Gee boys thank god there aren't any weapons lying around"  
Brooke remarked as she passed. "If there were I'd be worried if I were you"Nathan retorted. "Could you do me a favor and control your husband tutor girl?" You guys are all paired up i have no one to defend my honor" Brooke whined half jokingly.

"Yes you do" Lucas stated as he touched the hand that Brooke layed on the back of the couch with his free one. She rewarded him by flashing her blinding smile reaveling her beautiful dimples. Afterward she disappeared to put together an outfit for a club they were attending that later on. Peyton and Haley were called to her room soon after to help out. Peyton caressed Jake face as she moved from the arm of his love seat where she sat, Haley walked from the other side of the room to give Nathan a quick kiss before she made her exit.

Lucas took this opportuntiy to lift his arm to peer out at her making her nervous.  
Haley became very consicous of him so she was grateful when Brooke called out to her again. She jogged out of the room as his eyes followed her steadily. Later that night they arrived at club Phoenix dressed to impress and ready to party.

Haley was a looker in a home made black fitted Aerosmith teeshirt and black stretch hip hugging low rider jeans. She wore a belt with silver studs wrapped around her waist that grew attention to her slim belly. Her hair hung loose and was slightly crimped she polished the look with heavy black liner and nude shimmer lip gloss.

Peyton and Brooke were also head turners Peyton in her white corset that laced up in front with a yellow leather ultra miniskirt that accented her long lean legs. Brooke was a jaw dropper in a burgundy minidress with pleated botton and a plunging neckline reminecent of JLo's famous green dress. The group moved together within the club while they scouted for a booth.

Once they found a table one they quickly went their separate ways. Brooke dragged Lucas to the dance floor while Nathan,Peyton and Jake went for drinks . Haley stayed behind to mind the booth and watch as Lucas and Brooke merge into one on the dance floor. Haley laughed to herself as Britney Spears " Do Something" blared fron the speakers adjacent to her.

Soon Nathan,Peyton and Jake returned to the booth engaged in a previous conversation. The song ended as Brooke and Lucas made their way back to the booth both a little sweaty and out of breath. Haley felt her tempeture rising the mere sight of them togeher was starting to get to her. What really bothered Haley was the fact that both She and Lucas knew that Brooke was attracted to him.

Haley knew that Lucas was using this to get the best of her she saw it in his eyes as he linked hands with Brooke across from her. Lucas pretended to be engrossed in the conversation but the cornerof his eyes were carefully trained on Haley. The quickly topic changed making Peyton lose interest so she extended a hand to Haley. Jake and Nathan barely noticed as their wife and fiance made their way to the dance floor.

Once there Haley placed an arm on Peyton's shoulder and in one fluid movement swiveled her body like a snake leaving Peyton wide eyed and speechless. "Damn you go girl" Peyton finally muttered making Haley stop and both girls laugh out loud. Haley began to mouth the lyrics of the song as she danced "Baby don't you know what you can get from me" She said looking straight at Lucas and turned away soon after without even a second glance.

As the raunchy rap song "The whisper song " started to begin Haley suddenly felt hands grip her waist. She turned around to find Nathan staring down at her. She grabbed the front of his shirt bringing him closer and connecting them at the hips.  
"that's my que I'll give you two some privacy" Peyton mused as she danced her way back over to the booth where the rest of them were waiting.

Haley loved dancing with Nathan it was always a turn on so she started to block out the rest of the club. The music started to hit her and Haley rolled her hips when she felt another pair of hands latch on to her waist she looked back and saw Lucas. 


	6. Chapter 6

Haley turned back to Nathan waiting for any sign of an objection when there was none she continued dancing. She knew all eyes were on her and not just Lucas and Nathan's. "I never figured Haley for the freaky type" Brooke comented as she Peyton and Jake ruefully observed from the booth. "I guess she had a little too much Red Bull" Peyton replied picking up and shaking Haley's empty can. Brooke scooted a couple inches closer to her before leaning into her ear. "yeah right don't act like you never thought about it" she said conspiritorily. A knowing smirk crossed Peyton's face "Yeah we talked about it briefly but I never thought she'd actually try to pull it off." Peyton said referring to Haley purchasing both guys at the auction a while back.

Haley leaned back into Lucas wrapping her arms around his neck as she started getting into the music. He supported her weight as she rotated her hips in a circular motion much like a belly dancer carefully avoiding contact with him.  
Haley did this purposefully not wanting to agitate this already delicate situation.  
Eventually Nathan's expression changed from indifference to something else that alarmed Hailey.

She soon leaned forward grasping Nathan's face between her hands she brought him in for a kiss. This promptly ended their harmonious dance leaving Lucas calmly walking away trying to hide the sting. When the kiss ended Haley layed her head on Nathan's chest and he held her close as they swayed to the music. Haley didn't need to turn around to know that Lucas was gone she felt it and it left her numb.

She stayed in Nathan's embrace for a couple more songs before she decided to let go. It was because she felt safe there all the feelings she felt for Lucas were contained when Nathan held her. This is what Haley thought before she caught a glimpse of Lucas disappearing up a staircase. She moved away from Nathan explaining that she'd be back soon and headed off to find Lucas .

She followed him up to the top floor of the club it was a smoking area. The room had a retractable roof so it was like they were outside. It was a clear spring night so the stars shone brightly in the sky and over Lucas who was staring up at it. The room was desolate exept for him so when Haley enetered she was immediately put on the spot.

" Lucas I didn't mean..."  
She trailed off as she walked over to him tugging on the edge of his navy blue button down shirt. "He's your brother and my husband" she continued throwing up her hands "What did you expect me to do?" "Not throw that in my face!" Lucas shouted as he turned to face her. "Look who's talking " Haley said her voice rising a pitch " What do you call that little show you put on ealier with Brooke "She said accusingly "And don't you dare act like it wasn't done out of spite". "How did you think I felt Lucas?" Lucas looked down to where she still held his shirt "I don't know how do you feel?"  
He asked softly. "Truthfully?" Haley asked staring him in the eye "I feel like I want you more than anyone and that scares me . 


	7. Chapter 7

Lucas stared at Haley his eyes not hiding the fact that he was still processing this information when Jake came in. "Haley Nathan's looking for you and we're leaving soon so..." Jake trailed off awkardly after sensing the tension. "Tell him I'll be right down" Haley said nervously wondering if Jake had heard her confession She was relieved when he nodded quickly and left.

Turning back to Lucas Haley was met by his hand running over her left cheek. The look on his face was indescribable staring back Haley didn't feel like she deserved him. She pulled away just as he brought his face inches from hers "No" she pleaded gently "He's looking for me". Lucas leaned back pain ingrained in his expression " Then don't keep him waiting" Lucas said without remorse. Haley caught on to the hidden meaning still she backed away slowly turned and walked through the door.

After Leaving the club the couples went there separate ways. Lucas left shortly after recieving a call from his mother and Brooke ended up heading to an after party with a Ryan Phillipe clone that she met earlier that night. This left the two real twosomes going back to the hotel and spilting when they got to their suites.

Nathan had been quiet the entire drive back and Haley was thankful because she really wasn't sure what to say. When they entered the suite Nathan headed to their room to change. Haley went to the kitchen to grab a drink of water but after finding there was no ice she decided to get some.

As Haley entered the living room she found Nathan sitting on the couch alone in the dark. He sat his eyes downcast only raising them after she turned on the lamp on the tale near the couch. Haley kneeled in front of him surprised to find his eyes red and rimmed with tears. She instinctively moved forward to comfort him but he pulled away. "Nate what's.." He silenced her with his explanation "I know Haley" Nathan half whispered "In a way I always have". 


	8. Chapter 8

Nathan's confession startled Haley and rendered her speechless as he continued.  
" I thought that if you didn't realize there was something between you two by now that.." Nathan stopped while he tried to compose his self "I'd be enough for you"  
He said as two tears escaped his eyes and streamed down his face." How stupid am I ?" He asked softly Haley opened her mouth to speak but he halted her again "It was just a look today at lunch when I interrupted the two of you" He explained his voice cracking "we've been married two years and you've never looked at me the way you were looking at him ".

"Do me a favor Hales?" Nathan pleaded "Don't deny it" He said wiping is face on his sleeve. Haley finally broke down "I"m so so sorry Nate" she said hoarsely with tears starting to casacade from her eyes. Without another word Nathan put his head in his hands and began sobbing quietly his body convulsed slightly. It was one of the most painful things that Haley had ever witnessed and it hurt her to know that she could do nothing stop it.

Haley scooted closer to him now kneeling between his knees she gently removed his hands from his face and wound her arms around him. Nathan pulled her into an embrace burying his face in her neck holding on to her desparately. Haley let him hold on until it became hard for her to breathe she owed him that. After moving back she stared into the waves of emotion swimming in his eyes and she kissed him. It was soft, gentle and salty from their mingling tears placing her hand between their mouths Haley pulled away. She got to her feet and made her way to the door that lead to the hotel corridor pausing after opening it.

She turned half way to face him " Nathan look at me" she said softly he raised his head looking her in the eyes defeated "I meant everything and I wouldn't change anything" She said sincerely before walking through the door. Once outside Haley's knees buckled and she slid down to the floor telling herself everything was going to be ok. 


	9. Chapter 9

By Monday afternoon Haley had already begun moving her things out.  
The news of the break up spreaded like a wildfire through the school and amongst their circle of friends. It took a week but Haley finally got all her stuff out of the apartment. Lucas talked a weary Karen into letting Haley stay with them until she left for North Carolina State.

With all these things happening around them the couple decided to take things slow. Haley stayed in Lucas's room while he stayed on the couch they spent this time not exploring one another but what paths they wanted their lives to take.  
Even though their romance was partially on the back burner they were settling into it. Using key monents like holding hands and studying together as building blocks Lucas and Haley slowly built a solid foundation between them.

Lucas even started reading again and some nights he even read to Haley she layed back listening as he rubbed her feet. He sometimes used this as an incentive for her to come home instead staying late at the tutoring center.

School was still a struggle with Nathan shutting out everyone around him effectively cutting the group in half. Haley and Lucas made a consious decision to keep their distance from each other while in school choosing instead to focus on finals and graduation which were only a few weeks away. Haley held out for something more on graduation she hoped that some way there would be some kind of closure or a return to normal.


	10. Chapter 10

The weeks seemed to fly by and before long the wedding day was upon them. Jake's father got his boss to hold the wedding on his estate it was one of the most beautiful houses that Haley or Lucas had ever seen. It was big but not impersonal it looked like it was lived in and it was someone's dream home. It had stark white panneling , gigantic windows and a porch that wrapped around almost the entire house.

The backyard where the actual ceremony was taking place looked like a wonderland. It contained a pool dead in the center covered with plexi glass with flower petals strewn throughout it's waters, this was where Haley and all the other guest were seated. Haley looked gorgeous in a curv hugging strapless lavender gown her hair wrapped in a sophistacated french roll.

There was a lot of chatter going on around her as the guest patiently waited for the ceremony to start. Haley looked around seeing if she reconized anyone besides Keith and Karen when she spotted Nathan. Her chest began to tighten and memories came flooding back the feeling grew worse as his eyes layed on her.  
When the wedding song started all eyes were down the aisleincluding theirs as the flower girls began their march. Among them was the adorable apple cheeked Jennifer Nicole Jagelksi her golden brown curls bouncing under the floral wreef that rested on her head. Excitment was evident in the child's almond shaped hazel eyes as she carefully stepped in time to the piano and dropped her petals.

Behind them Peyton looked like she stepped out of the pages of a magazine in a vintage white lace gown passed down by the Jagelski's through generations. It had spaghetti straps that criss crossed in the middle of her shoulder blades and featured a daring low back thanx to Brooke but the front was tradtional. Peyton's blonde tresses were pulled back and held in place by her veil. The rest of her hair hung in a mass of curls that fell down her back with lily's intricately woven within it.

When Jake laid eyes on her he stopped breathing Larry was also so overcome with emotion that tears spilled from his eyes when he gave Jake his daughters hand.  
Lucas eyes were glued to Haley as the couple exchanged their vows prompting her to blush when Karen took notice. A smile crept across his mother's face and Lucas averted his eyes to Brooke who also gave him a knowing smirk.

The priest finally announced Mr. and Mrs. Jake and Peyton Sawyer -Jagelski .  
The guest then retreated to a tent set up at the side of the house for a suprise as the newly weds took to the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife.

A lanky barefoot blonde in a canary yellow slip dress walked across the stage set up in the front of the room. It took the first couple lines leaving her mouth for people to realize it was singer Joss stone. It was a surprise from Jake because he knew Peyton always loved her song "spoiled". An excited Peyton threw her arms around her husband as they began their dance.

Later in the evening after recieving toasts from their made of Honor Brooke and Best man Lucas Joss took the stage again. Haley sat at her table her eyes searching the room for Lucas. She found him on the side of the dance floor talking with Keith who conviently went to find Karen as he saw Nathan aprroaching.

This was not lost on Lucas who turned cautiously to greet his brother "Hey man long time no see" Lucas smiled nervously. "Yeah same here how haveyou been" Nathan asked genuinely" "good man "I've been good and you?" Lucas asked "I'm living so not too bad" Nathan laughed "Well I better get going "Nathan said nodding toward his table. Lucas looked over to where he motioned and saw a caramel skinned african american beauty with long raven hair and piercing green eyes staring back at them."yeah you better" Lucas suggested she looks like she's waiting to dance." he smiled.

Haley watched as Nathan offered Lucas his hand and Lucas pulled his brother into an embrace. "I miss having you around" Lucas said sincerely as he let Nathan go "Don't be a stranger" Nathan nodded and walked away. Tears formed behind Haley's eyes as Nathan glanced in her direction as he walked back to his table and Joss began to sing. "I may not always love you but as long as there are stars above you. You never need to doubt it I'll make you so sure about it. God only knows what I'd be without you".

Haley wiped her eyes as Lucas made his way back to the table leaning down to wrap an arm around her. "I love you" he whispered in her ear before kissing her hair. "I love you too" she whispered back looking on the dance floor.

They watched as Jake held his daughter in one hand and his bride in the other.  
Not knowing that in a couple years that little Jacob Clayton Jagelski or Jayton as his aunt Brooke would call him would be added to their family.  
A couple more years would see Lucas and Haley getting married with the bride not knowing that she's expecting.  
Finally there'll come a day where Haley would look on as Lucas cuddled their daughter as she grasped her uncle Nathan's finger and all would be right again in Haley's world but right now this was enough.

THe End I hope everyone enjoyed it. 


End file.
